


Dean Winchester is a Comeslut

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Makeup, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as advertised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is a Comeslut

**Author's Note:**

> Polished up from a tumblr submission. Enjoy!

With Samandriel buried deep inside his ass and Castiel’s cock in his mouth, Dean feels like he’s died and gone to Heaven. The leftover taste of Castiel's last orgasm is still fresh in his mouth as another layer of precome and fruity lipgloss coat his tongue. Samandriel, slow, deep, and steady, keeps moaning delicious sounds, and Dean really wishes he had two mouths so he could suck Castiel off and swallow Samandriel’s moans at the same time. Castiel is much rougher with his thrusts into Dean’s throat, but he’s just as loving. His hands never leave Dean's face or hair, constantly petting him.

When Castiel comes again, the slimy substance that explodes into Dean’s mouth surprises him at first, but he swallows it down dutifully. Dean loves the taste of Castiel, balanced perfectly between sweet from the fruits he eats and bitter from the coffee he drinks. It's perfect. Though he intends to suck every last drop out of the cock, Castiel pulls out before it’s all milked and some of it dribbles beyond Dean’s lips again; it's all a part of Castiel's ingenius plan to watch Dean's eager tongue sweep down to collect it but fail when some remains out of reach. Dean whines as he stretches his tongue to reach it.

“Comeslut,” Castiel mutters. He heaps the extra come onto his fingers and pushes them into Dean’s lips. Dean sucks on the digits and savors it, eyes rolling back into his head and closing.

Samandriel orgasms next with several more thrusts, adding to the come already painting Dean's insides; at the peak of his orgasm, Samandriel slams sharply into Dean's ass, but the following few thrusts are shallower as he climbs down from the high. When he pulls out of Dean’s hole, the slick drip of lube and semen follows and runs down Dean’s crack. Dean is so  _full_ that he's bursting at the seams, but Samandriel finds room to stuff everything back where it belongs.

“I bet you’re feeling so full, Dean,” Samandriel says, fingers pressed firmly to hold his come inside Dean's hole. “God only know how you can be full of so much come.”

Dean moans as Samandriel’s finger withdraws from him, and he tries to scoot back for another touch, to say he's afraid everything will come falling out of him again. Before anything more than a whine can pass his throat, a plug is shoved inside of him, effectively trapping Samandriel's come inside and calming Dean from losing it. Castiel holds him by his cheeks. He bends down to meet Dean’s eye level.

“Are you ready now, Dean?” Castiel asks. “Can you come now? Have you had your fill?”

He nods. “Yes, please, yes. Cas, Alfie. I’m ready.”

Castiel’s thumb draws around Dean’s bottom lip. “Will it all make it in your mouth or do you need assistance?”

“I can do it,” Dean says determinedly. “Let me. Please.”

Castiel nods at Samandriel to turn Dean onto his back and release him from the cruel cock ring gripping the base of his pitiful, purple erection. The relief soaks through him, but he can't come yet, he has to get into position. He folds himself as compactly as possible to make sure the distance between his dick and his mouth is minimal. Castiel joins Samandriel at his feet so they can look down on him together as he yanks on his cock, once, twice, and comes. He opens his mouth as wide as it will go so not to miss any of the come that shoots out of him. Unfortunately, his aim is errant, and much of his come splatters on his cheek, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, though he does get some onto his tongue. It's not enough, though. Castiel tsks his tongue.

“You missed,” Samandriel remarks, staring down at him in disappointment. Dean tries to keep his eyes on his boyfriends, but the last wakes of his orgasm leave him drained, sleepy, and pliant; he falls back onto the bed, face burning with his failure.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “Thought I’d get it this time.”

“Perhaps next time we need to use ropes,” Castiel says. “Keep you in place.”

Dean nods. If he weren't too spent already, his cock would've given an interested twitch. As it is, he doesn't think he's going to be able to get it up anytime within the next few hours. Castiel and Samandriel worked him for _hours_ , allowing themselves to orgasm while Dean was denied. “I’d like that. I need that.”

“In the mean time.” The bed dips as new weight is added on either side of Dean. Samandriel’s slender finger - already wet from before - scoops up the white paint on Dean’s face and brings it to his eager lips. All the while, Castiel peppers each of them with kisses. Sated and sleepy, Dean falls into unconsciousness in the middle of a kiss that tastes like Samandriel and himself.


End file.
